Hetalia Tales
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: The Countries have a lot of tales to tell. Come listen to them, laugh, cry, yell, go AWWW, or whatever noise comes out of your trap.
1. Smokes

**Smokes**

It was familiar, he knew the scent. Nose wrinkled in slight disgust; did he actually smell like that? It's stronger than it was all those years ago. Had _he_ acquired that scent once before? He hoped not.

The blond British Empire sat across the Romanian, the two waiting for the third member of their group. The Magical Trio they were called, much like the old Bad Touch Trio. Lukas texted he would be late at he was helping Emil with some work he got caught with. Sure, more like stalking the Icelandic while he was hanging out with Wang Jia Long, otherwise known as Hong Kong. Despite raising the Chinese nation, he honestly didn't think twice on what he did with his life now. He did become panicky when he bought fire crackers though.

"How long does it take to stalk someone?" Arthur murmured glancing at the clock in his living room.

Razvan glanced from his potions book. He was allowed to read it, but not do actual potions. After accidently giving his Bulgarian partners a potion that turned his skin hot pink, he wasn't allowed to brew potions without permission.

"You know how Lukas is." He smiled brightly over the book. His one tooth looking as to be a fang nearly shined. "His brother comes first."

Arthur scoffed fixing his cloak as he stood. "I'll just brew some tea then. I'll warm it up if it gets cold by the time he gets here."

He stood and walked around the table passing Razvan. Before going through the swinging door to the kitchen, he got a whiff of something. He knew this scent, but it was so strong. It was familiar, he knew the scent. Nose wrinkled in slight disgust; did he actually smell like that? It's stronger than it was all those years ago. Had _he_ acquired that scent once before? He hoped not.

"Romania smokes?" He questioned when the door swung shut behind him. "He never smelled like smoke before. Maybe he just started."

The Englishman threw the thought our like a Frisbee. It wasn't right to ask personal things to people. Maybe it was Andre who was smoking? Yea, no way Romania smokes. Wait, he threw this out the window. Arthur had more important things to do.

"Arthur!" Hollered the smiling Romanian as he ran to the kitchen. Just as Arthur put the pot on the stove.

"What?" He asked taking his box of tea bags out.

"Lukas' is on his way." He showed his cell phone, Arthur read the text.

"Good, he should arrive when the tea is done." He smiled and started picking out a good number of packets.

"What flavor this time?" Razvan asked as he leaned close next to the blond.

There's that scent again; smoke, cigarettes, and tobacco. Arthur smelled it even heavier now. He pounced from his spot and opened his cupboard to talk out three mugs.

"Just regular tea." He answered setting them by the sink.

Razvan nodded and turned to the dining room. "I'll move the stuff to your basement."

"There's no need." Arthur insisted, hoping he hadn't offended him just from that small movement.

"I have books I borrowed to return anyway." He grinned and left the other room. The Romanian came back and opened the door to his left leading to Arthur's basement.

The British man sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. Blond follicles sticking up and some flapping back down to hover over his thick brows. "Haven't smelled that in years."

Arthur had thought back on the days when he smoked. No, not cigarettes, years before those were developed. The taste of tobacco, the smell of smoldering fire, the feeling of his lungs inhaling it all.

"Arthur."

"Wha?" Emerald eyes shifted over to is back porch seeing the third and final member of the trio enter through the open doors. His black cloak hung over his shoulder as he had the same bored careless expression as always.

"You finally arrived. About time, usually it's Romania that's late." Arthur indicated with hands on his hips.

"I had reasons, unlike him." Lukas muttered checking his phone.

"Right." He responded feeling his mind set back to before.

"Something troubling you?" The Norwegian asked as his thumbs skimmed over his keypad to send reply to a text. By his expression Arthur had to guess it was from his neighboring country Denmark.

Wanting the thought to leave him be, asking Norway seemed his only solution. "Does Romania smoke?"

Norway paused and glanced to him questioningly. His blue violet eyes shifted back to his cell phone as quickly as they left. "Yes."

"What?!" Arthur jumped at the both the answer and the sudden high pitch whistle of the kettle.

Without trouble, Lukas got the dark navy kettle off the hot stove to the cool left side with ease. All the while sending his text with his other hand holding the phone.

"What do you mean he smokes? When did he start?" Arthur was still stunted now pacing what small area of the kitchen he had with Norway.

Lukas took the liberty to pour the hot water in each mug and take the right amount of tea bags for each member. "What's the big deal, Eng?" He asked using the nickname he dubbed the British Nation.

"I-It's not!" Arthur denied. "I just never was expecting _him_ to be a smoker! That's all!"

"We've all smoked at one point."

"Razvan has no real purpose to smoke, unlike us." England tried to think of this logically.

"We smoked for different reasons." Norway tried to reason with him.

With cell phone away, Lukas got two mugs with tea bags and left for the basement. It was known by all three if one was late they'd be in the basement in waiting. Arthur took the third mug and absent idly bobbed the bag in his drink to just how he liked it.

As the two close countries descended down stairs, they –mostly Arthur- were shocked what they found. A thick white stick dangled about between his lips as the owner of the lips searched his pockets as if he was looking for something relaying his life on. Looking up, his sparkling huge crimson eyes got large when he saw the final member had arrived.

"Norgie!" He smiled brightly who put the cups down on the table. Books, scrolls, and weird needed ingredients nearly covered the counter. "I was hoping to find my lighter before you arrived-" He stopped short to catch the stick before it fell to the floor.

England was stunted.

"Why?" Norway asked.

"I learned some new smoking tricks. I wanted to impress you guys by the time you came down."

Pale hands shook from near anger. Smoke!? Fill Arthur's precious basement with the stench of smolder and cigarettes? By whose permissions!? It was more than rude to just suck a fag in someone else's house without asking. It was downright offensive!

Well, he didn't have a lighter, and Arthur keeps lighting equipment in his locked cupboard. So, all was well-

"Borrow mine."

"LUKAS!?" Arthur _screamed_ from that offer.

The two had noticed how he was standing far at the end of the steps. "Really Norway?"

"Only if you smoke outside, and not down here." He said holding his home flag designed lighter.

"Deal! Deal!" The Romanian agreed eagerly to show his new tricks to his friends.

England's jaw was near past his shoulder as the two member chalantly walked passed him and up the stairs to outside.

"Coming, Eng?" Nor asked as the excited Romanian bounced up the stairs.

England only shook his head and muttered a 'thanks' to him. He really didn't want Alfred to visit tomorrow to find his house reeked of smoke. Arthur would never live it down, same with the old frog face for his visit in two days.

Once outside, Razvan gently lit the cigarette with ease and grinned the second it was lit. Lukas and Arthur got outside just in time for Lukas to catch his lighter when Razvan tossed it their direction.

"Ready? Ready? Watch!"

Now, They had expected to see the typical smoke wings or blowing smoke through the nose. They got something even more shocking. Inhaling deeply, Romania closed his eyes, removed the cigarette, and blew out with puckered lips. Out came a puff of smoke, but the shape of it made the two nations do a double take. It was hard to see from the sunny weather, but the puff looked to have taken shape. Norway knew the shape right away.

"It's a balaur dragon."

"Pardon?" Arthur asked shaking his head.

"A balaur, a dragon that resides in Romania. Much like the ones in Europe." Lukas explained.

"I've been making these a lot. And not just this form."

Razvan wasn't lying; he along with the balaur made a bat, wolf, vampire grin, and a babau. It caused Flying Mint Bunny to hide back in the house and Norway's fairies to hide in his bag.

They were turning to be more and more impressed than anything. They didn't look to be simple tricks as Romania claimed them to be. These 'tricks' were more like a talent. Like England was good with spells secrets and Norway had a knack on summoning. Looks like Romania found his ability at last.

"How long as this been going on?" Norway asked when Romania just made small puffed smoke bats.

"About a month or three so far."

The three sat at the table, Razvan across from Arthur and Lukas. He was on the third stick and hasn't stopped making these clouds of many shapes and looks. After a few moments, Arthur caught Lukas pulling his own pack of cigs out.

"You wanna try too, Lukas?" Razvan asked.

He shook his head lighting the stick. Norway inhaled deeply and let the smoke escape through his nostrils. "The smell was making me crave the nicotine."

"You as well?" Arthur asked inching to having them all across from one another.

He took another breath of it. "I only smoke when Bror is bothering me or stress is exploding at home or work. I rarely smoke for the taste, but Romania here," Lukas nodded his head to the strawberry blond. "got me craving it."

Romania threw a sharp smile. "Sorry."

Norway waved it off and continued smoking. The two glanced at the Englishman. He noticed the stares and went stiff.

"W-What?"

"Why don't you join us, England?" Romania asked kindly.

"Umm, No. I'm good thank you." He sipped his tea, near slurping from how tense he felt.

"Come on, please?" Romania persued.

"Eng quit smoking years ago," Lukas told sighed a thick cloud.

"Oh? How long?"

"Back when America was still a kid." Arthur answered thumbing with the thread of his shirt. "I never smoked cigarettes before, but I smoked pipes back then. One day, Alfred found it and tried to smoke a pipe. He nearly choked from inhaling so much and scared me to death."

"So ever since, he promised to never smoke again." Norway finished.

"But Alfred is a big boy now; he's smoked before back a couple years ago." Romania interjected. He didn't want to force Arthur to smoke, but thought it'd be enjoyable for all three to smoke out puffs of clouds in whatever shapes.

"Yes, he quit after a few of his famous citizens died from cancer. Walt Disney hit him the most." Arthur explained. "If he saw me smoking, I don't know what'd he do."

The two nations understood and decided not to force Arthur to try again. They wouldn't want to hear a fight between the once was brothers all over smoking once. He might even pick it up again, it was better to drop it.

After about 4 minutes of silence, Arthur held his hand out to Lukas. The blond raised a brow at him, he only gestured his hand as if giving him something. Feeling like a smart ass, Lukas raised his free hand, and softly slapped it down at Arthur's hand.

"Low five."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT WAS FOR!" He screamed feeling more irritated.

"Then what?" He asked dully.

"I-I want to try a faq…"

The two nations stared at him. "Eng, I'm flattered." Norway told with a hand over his chest.

"I MEAN A CIGARETTE!"

"You wanna join, Arthur?" Romania was on his second now and beamed when he heard his shout.

"Just once. Then I want to get rid of the stench as soon as possible." He said sternly as Lukas lit a stick and gave it to Arthur.

He was hesitant at first; it was a huge jump from a pipe. Not to mention it's been centuries since he last smoked. His lungs and taste wouldn't be used to it. But, maybe since he smoked the old pipes, these would be nothing compared to them. These were just nicotine sticks you lit and sucked on. Pipes you had to prepare and clean.

Arthur decided to hurry it before the faq was wasted. Clasping his lips between it, he took a deep intake.

"Ohh, Good lord!" He coughed and hacked out smoke. "That's bloody strong!"

Romania and Norway quickly put out theirs and aided to their British friend. Norway took the cigarette away and waved the air to help give clean air to breath. Romania patted his back to get all the dirty smoke out of his lungs.

"Never again –hack- will I smoke- cough cough hack- ever again!"


	2. Whiplash

**Whiplash  
**_**Inspired by an accident I had at a hotel this past weekend during AnimeNEXT 2013. No, it didn't go down exactly like this. Prussia {Steve} and I were fooling around and I tried to hide in the bathroom, but because of the size, fell in the tub hitting my head. A bruise was there for a little bit but faded away the next day later.**_

The tub would never be thought as a dangerous place. One would think the kitchen with sharp objects or living room from tripping over furniture. But no, the bathroom can be a very, _very_ dangerous place.

"Shower?" The short blond with the British accent questioned. Sitting on his lounge chair reading one of his old books with a cup freshly out of tea, he was suddenly asked such a question.

"Yea." The Norwegian replied sipping on his coffee from across the Englishman.

Arthur blinked before giving a glare. "I don't smell, if that's what you're implying." He sipped his tea bitterly.

"No," Lukas picked up a pastry and took a nibble of it. "I was merely suggesting we take a shower together."

Tea spewed out from Arthur's mouth from the shocking statement. The liquid landed onto Lukas' shirt causing a huge light brown stain to grow on the light blue collared shirt. Lukas stood from his seat and set his coffee down. It wasn't hot to it didn't burn him or anything, but he tugged the wet material away from his torso.

"I am _so _so sorry!" Arthur coughed standing up to reach for a napkin. "You caught me by alarm by that statement."

Showering together? The thought of the Norwegian's wet warm body close to his own made his cheeks turn hot. The two were only going out for 3 months and as far as they've gotten was make outs. The closest to naked they've gone is being shirtless. Arthur was a bit nervous on being naked in front of him, he couldn't explain in words as to why.

Lukas simply took his mug and splashed it onto Arthur's maroon t-shirt. Unfortunately, it still had some heat to it unlike the tea. So, when Lukas only had to keep the wetness of his body, Arthur yelped,

"Ahh! Lukas!" He screamed as he removed his jacket and took as many napkins as he could reach and stuffed them under his shirt. "I said I was sorry!"

"I know." He put the mug down.

"Then what the bloody hell was that for!?" Arthur froze, no, he knew why Lukas did that. He let his hand drop the bottom of his shirt and slammed onto his forward. "Damnit…"

"So, you wanna go first and I'll wait?" Lukas asked as Arthur set the shower.

"We're taking separate showers!" He told his boyfriend sternly as he nodded to the right water temperature. "You will take a shower in the guest bathroom, while I shower here." Arthur turned Lukas to the door and shoved him into his bedroom that the bathroom was connected to.

"You know where that is." With that He shut and locked the door on Lukas' face. "Shoo!"

The Norwegian stared for a moment before moving to press his body up against the door, ear right against it straining to hear his British boyfriend. The light thumping of his clothing dropping off his body was hard to hear, but Lukas had a feeling he was stripping slowly.

A shirt, by the weight if the wetness was tossed down a laundry shoot Arthur had set up years ago. One shoe was slipped off, it's twin and set aside. Lukas was sure the shocked were stuffed in each shoe as well. A habit the English couldn't knock off Clanking of his belt was pulled by gravity with the pants, being tossed to the side. Pale hand gripped the door handle, knuckles were white on the tight grip. All was left was the undergarments, it was almost silent when they were removed. It was a mystery to what that were to the Norwegian. He himself wore briefs, sometimes he went commando underneath. Usually when he was with Arthur or just sitting around at home. One foot in, then the other, high pitch of the curtain closing access. He was in.

Lukas moved fast; He knelt down, reached up to get a hair pin from his locks by his cross clip and started picking the dead bolt. Arthur never was one to get rid of the ancient feel in his house. Though Lukas was lucky this door was pick able.

Arthur sighed, the hot relaxing water softly rained down on his naked pale body. His tension with Lukas was more than he ever thought would be. "What's with him?" He whispered, his fingers tangled through his soaked hair. "He's been stubborn for more body contact for a while now." Arthur closed his eyes and knotted his fingers into his hair. "Ehh, bloody ignorant.."

He froze, he wasn't alone. Did he hear the door open? _"No, Lukas may want things, but he would never go that far."_ The Englishman tried to assure mentally.

He was wrong, in a swift movement, the curtain was slashed open. The blond blue eyed man stood on the other side. His face was hard to read, but Arthur had been with him long enough to read him. His face said impatience.

Arthur was stunned at first, but turned away covering his lower privates. "W-What do you t-think you're doing!?" He spilled out trying not to look phased.

"I couldn't get the other shower to work." Lukas lied as he removed his shirt, pulling it over his head rather than button it down.

Arthur stared at the white tile wall, his hands covering himself. "Th-then just wait for me to be done. I d-don't take long." He stole a glance.

Lukas had removed his shoes and pants by now, he worked on his clip not wanting that to get wet. "It'll save you water if we shower together." He gently placed the clip on the counter. His thumbs rimmed around his briefs and slowly tugged them down. Arthur's face turned bright red, and hastily looked back at the wall.

"_I never saw 'his' before, now that I think about it."_ He thought as Lukas stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. _"I always thought we'd be different. But we're nearly the same."_

The water pelted down on Arthur's back and Lukas' chest. Arthur had shifted to leaning against the wall with his head down. Lukas comb this now wet hair through with his fingers, his eyes stopped on Arthur's back. Glancing about he found a bar of soap, lathered his hands, and started scrubbing the British man's back.

"W-What are doing?" Arthur stammered not able to move since he was now so close to the wall.

"I'm helping." He answered shortly.

It wasn't so bad; he could be like a brute and throw him against the wall. Arthur was frozen as he felt Lukas' hands scour his back, his fingers tingled his ribs now and again. The owner of said fingers got curious, his arms stretched out around the torso and fingers reappeared on the upper body of the Englishman. Lukas felt him tense and he took in a deep breath as if thinking if he stood still he would be left alone. He didn't want him so tense, Lukas propped his chin onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Relax." He whispered making Arthur shudder.

"L-Lukas, I don't think…" He was so flustered, he felt dizzy hoping it was the hot water not the position he was in.

Lukas' fingers danced on his chest, they found his soft nipples and started to circle one of them as the other hand skimmed over the ribs. Arthur covered his mouth trying not to make any noises; he felt his neck get wet. It was the shower water, something wet was exploring down his neck and to his collar bone. Craning for more access, the tongue disappeared, sucking noise echoed down his ear.

"Hmmm, Ngh…" He quickly stopped himself from showing any pleasure to this. But Lukas had heard, smirking the Norwegian pinched the nipple and nibbled on the neck. "L-Lukaah ha ahh…."

He grinned more and pressed his body up against Arthur's. "Arthur… relax.." He murmured seductively. Free hand traveled down lower and lower. Pass the naval and just above his manhood.

"Lukas... W-Wait- WAHH!"

Multiple pounding and thuds echoed the shower. Arthur had slipped from the soapy water below their feet and found himself wedged in the tub like a turtle on its shell. Legs kicked the curtain out and dangled over the rim, back of his head ached from the forced hit from the thick metal handle. Ironic to slam his head onto something that was to prevent his fall, only to injure him more.

"Arthur!" The Norwegian called over the loud shower, he reached over and turned the handles turning the water off. The curtain opened, Lukas got a towel and wrapped it around himself and got another for Arthur.

"Ahh owww." He groaned trying to get free. The wind was knocked out for the first few seconds causing him to give a couch when he moved his neck.

"Here," Lukas grabbed his hand and pulled to get him out. Arthur only got up a couple of inches back fell back with a grunt. His head was pounding badly now.

"I got this…" He muttered flipping over and scooting out of the tub and onto the floor. His vision was a tad blurred for a second making his eyes blink.

Lukas helped him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom as he wrapped the towel he was given. Arthur was in pain and also greatly mortified. It was to be his first time with Lukas and he was slowly enjoying it feeling more comfortable. But after that fall, hiding under the world's biggest boulder feels good right about now. The tub would never be thought as a dangerous place. One would think the kitchen with sharp objects or living room from tripping over furniture. But no, the bathroom can be a very, _very_ dangerous place.

The Norwegian sat beside the British man and put a wet towel on the back of his head. Arthur bent over getting some air in his lungs. "Head hurt?"

Arthur shook his head but winced. "I think just my muscles." He reached and rubbed the area feeling a sting of pain. "Yup, bloody whiplash."

Lukas sighed and rubbed the muscles to make them less sore. "Sorry." Arthur craned his neck enough to see the guilty man in his peripheral. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Green eyes stared at him, closed, and a chuckled escaped his lips. Confused, brows knotted on the Norwegian's features to give a perplexed look to Arthur. His chuckle soon turned to straight up laughter.

"What's so funny?" He was hurting, he knew since tears were bubbling at the corner of his eyes. Yet he's laughing? Actually, Lukas thought for a moment, a grin started to grow. Chuckling followed after, finally he joined in the laughter.

The two fell back onto the bed laughing as hard as their guts and lungs would allow. The image of Arthur suddenly going down in the middle of Lukas trying to seduce him was a funny thing to see now. He never had such a giggle fit, it caused Arthur to laugh even harder at the giggling.

The odd magical couple may not have been able to have sex for the first time together. But they did enjoy that night as it was one to remember. The next day Arthur's throat and neck hurt whenever he looked up. When America visited the next day, he couldn't look up at him.

"Hey, why are you looking at my shirt? Is there a stain?" The American said feeling a tad self conscious about his clothing.

Arthur strained from looking up knowing the pain he would receive. "No, it's nothing like that you git."

"I'll explain." Norway suggested who stayed the night.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE!"


	3. Father's Day 2013

**Father's Day  
2013  
**_**Happy Father's Day to all great fathers out there!**_

* * *

Father's Day was a big deal on some countries, and in others it was just another day. In most the date is set to June 16th, in others countries have them set to November or on religious days. For a Canadian and American, they had a lot to do for father's day.

"So France or England first?" Asked the quiet twin.

"Wahh? Do we have to see them too?" Complained the loud twin.

The brothers were organizing who to visit for Father's Day this year. The two are young and find a lot of countries to be father figures. Both agreeable yet some disagreements were made. That night they were discussing who they were to visit tomorrow. Sitting in America's living room, both in night clothing; Alfred wore a batman shirt with USA boxers and Matthew wore a moose head shirt with red sweatpants.

"Alfred, they did raise us." Matthew pointed out with a sigh.

The American grumbled and took a hefty bite on his burger. "Can't we at least visit them last?"

He gave a look. "I guess so, we can invite them to dinner." The Canadian went back to writing the list of countries to visit.

Alfred peeked over, Matthew covered it. "Dude, that's a huge list."

This caused Canada to flush pink. "W-Well, there are a lot of people I consider a father figure." He subconsciously was skimming his fingers through his bear's fur, Kumajiro, who slept beside him.

"Whatever, man." Alfred leaned back against the couch as they sat on the floor, finishing his burger. "Gonna get shem shomefing?" He asked mouth full.

Matthew looked up. "I was thinking of flowers-"

"Flowers!?" Mattie blinked at his brother's shock outburst. Alfred leaned in close with a firm look. "Listen Bro, flowers are more of a Mother's Day thing. For Father's Day it's for manly brawn things! Like sports, tools, cars, all that jazz."

Matthew gave an "Oh." And thought it over. "I can always give Papa a car-"

"No, don't waste money like that!"

It seemed every year Matthew got flowers or small cards for his father figured nations. He didn't anything wrong with it, they liked the gifts. It was the thought that counted, right? Alfred helped his brother list on 'manly' things to get the nations he had to visit.

* * *

The next morning, the brothers decided to visit Arthur and Francis last, as Matthew invited them to dinner later the night. Alfred had on his list Berwald and Tino.

"I never expected you visited them first." Matthew admitted.

"Well, they were the first to find me before Francis and Arthur. And Berwald owned New Jersey before Artie got his hands on there." Alfred rang the door bell holding a box under his arm. "I've spent some time with them, since he has some of his Ikeas in my country. Business wise we get along fine, but he has his moments where he considers me his other son."

Matthew smiled; he can see the two getting a long fine. At meetings they've discussed small things, but he was extremely curious to how fatherly he can be to the American. The door opened, the brothers were greeted by the bright blond Finnish country.

"Ah, America, Canada. Greet to see you." He smiled brightly.

"It's good to see you too, Finland." Matthew greeted.

Tino allowed the two inside and shut the door. "Come to see Sve?" He asked picking up his dog, Hanatamago.

Alfred nodded and held his box up, it was about bigger than his head and looked to be light. But because his strength, it could weight a ton for all Tino knew. "I made him a gift, is he around?"

Tino gave a pause. "He took Peter out fishing, he wanted to go fishing with Sve, so they left early this morning. Been gone since."

Alfred just gave a, "Oh, then I'll just leave this here." He placed the box down beside the coffee table. "Mattie, got a marker?"

The Canadian went into his pocket and luckily found a sharpie marker. "Hope you don't mind blue."

Alfred grinned taking the marker. "Well, it is a color of his flag." He laughed and started scribbling something on the box.

"You sure you don't want to wait? They could be coming back any minute." Finland offered feeling back Alfred would have to leave it instead of giving it personally to Sweden.

"Nah, we got other people to see." He over looked his writing and nodded. "There, that should do." Alfred stood and returned the marker. "Thanks bro."

"Well, I'll let him know of your present. I'll tell him to call you later." Tino opened the door for the brothers.

"Thanks, T. I'll be waiting for that call." Alfred threw a scouts salute and the brothers left.

Tino smiled with a sigh and looked to the box. He was curious to what Alfred had written but decided to cover it with a dry dish cloth. "Out of sight out of mind." He smiled and continued to prepare Sve a special dinner.

'From your son, Love, Alfred.'

* * *

"Don't they count as brothers more than fathers?" Alfred asked as they approached the Norwegian home.

"Well, they were the first nations I saw before Papa. I still think giving them a gift would be nice." Matthew defended knocking on the door. He had two boxes in his arms, one was small and the other was a medium size.

After a few seconds, the door opened. "Oh, Matthew." It was Emil, the nation for Iceland. He saw another with Canada. "Alfred too? What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm with my brother, of course." He answered with a look.

Iceland and America had some connections, but they now and again threw some blunt questions and aggravated answers to one another when Matthew was somehow involved. Matthew used to visit Iceland and Norway when he was getting upset from nations forgetting him. They held a big of a grudge over America the most, since they were brothers. It was inexcusable to forget your own brother. Though it made Iceland grateful he was Norway's brother and not America's.

Emil's attention was put towards the Canadian. "Her for Lukas?" He let them in and shut the door. Mr. Puffin looked from the kitchen as he was in the middle of eating.

Matthew shook his head. "Actually, I came to visit both you and Lukas." He gave the small box to Iceland.

Emil was skeptical, but took it. He opened it and pulled out a large plastic bag of black licorice. His eyes nearly sparkled but he cleared his throat with a "Thanks." And left to find his brother.

Matthew smiled that he liked the gift. He gave a side glance to his brother, Alfred was giving a look. "What?"

"Licorice? Really?"

Matthew was a bit annoyed. "He likes them, he said prices have been raised here so I thought I'd get him a huge bag of it."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Then I'm afraid what you got Norway then."

Speak of the devil, Iceland returned with his brother, already nibbling on his precious licorice. The sight of the Canadian caused Norway to send a small smile. "Matthew, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

Matthew held the bigger box to the Norwegian. "I wanted to give you and Iceland a gift. It's father's day in our country so..." He trailed off feeling a tad shy from explaining any further.

"That's sweet of you, Matt." Norway took the box and opened it, pulling out a bag of coffee grinds.

Alfred's jaw dropped. Coffee grinds!? Seriously!? The bag was a labeled as 'Pure Maple Syrup Turkey Hill'. Wait, maple? '100% natural Pure Maple Coffee'. Maple Coffee? When did Matthew have _this_ on the market? It was Matthew's right? 'Product of Canada', yup. It was Matthew's alright. Alfred had no idea! He was now contemplating on making coffee to taste like burgers.

"We had some made, it's fresh. I hope you like it." Matthew was a tad flustered as he started thumbing the thread on his jacket.

Norway read it and nodded. "I'll try some tomorrow morning. It must taste delicious if it's your maple, Matt."

"Thanks!" He jumped from the compliment.

The twins said their goodbyes and left the home. "Why Norway and Iceland?" Alfred asked.

"I told you already." Matthew said.

Alfred wasn't convinced. "No, really. Is it the same as me with Sweden and Finland?"

Matthew shrugged. "Like I said, they were the first nations I met before Papa. They didn't claim the land the second they saw it, as it was an accident they arrived. But they stayed for a bit and taught me how to survive in my environment. The cold soon chased them off but I never forgot how they taught me how to hunt and survive." He gave a smile feeling the memories flood. "It was also then when I met Kumajiro as a small cub. He was sick and they helped bring him back to health. After he got better, they soon left but I never forgot them."

Alfred never really knew the reason he was so close with Norway and Iceland. Iceland must have been a little kid same age as Canada when Norway found him. So, he was without a doubt both a brother and a father to the Canadian.

The American patted his brother's head, he looked up seeing a huge grin. "I understand bro. Let's go finish our visits, 'kay?"

Matthew smiled and followed his brother.

* * *

Alfred gave a visit to Prussia, since he felt he was a strict father during the Revolutionary War, teaching him how to fight. Gilbert teased but thanked him for giving him the game Assassin's Creed 3. Matthew was skeptical as to why that game. Gilbert explained that all the books movies about the Revolutionary War and its bothered Alfred. The Prussian was a bit offended at first, but has gotten over it since. But when America said the Prussians are mentioned in the game, Gilbert was eager to play the game right then and there. He loved war games and it was perfect for him. Matthew gave him fresh pure maple syrup, Gilbert was extremely happy. He never was given such great gifts and it really made his Sunday.

Matthew had planned on visiting Netherlands but shipped a present to him instead. Alfred was curious, and asked what it was. Matthew said it was tulips, due to a thanks and annual thing the two countries have been doing since the end of World War II. He hinted there was a second present but told his twin it was a secret between him and Abel.

* * *

"Where'd you have diner set up at?" Alfred asked over the phone. The brothers split, Matthew going to Francis' house and Alfred going to Arthur's house. "Hopefully not a French restaurant."

"Alfred," The Canadian brother sighed. "No, not a French restaurant. I won't make that mistake again."

"Good," The sound of knocking echoed from the phone. "Arthur wouldn't be too happy with that."

"I'll text you the directions." Matthew hung up and skimmed through his phone finding the dinning place and sent them to his brother.

The front door opened. "Oui, 'ello?" The Frenchman suddenly smiled brightly. "Why, eef eet eezn't mon petite Mattieu!" The Canadian was enveloped into a tight hug.

"H-Hey, Papa." He returned the hug.

Francis pulled him away and looked to him, hands on shoulders. "What do I owe ze pleasure of your visit?"

Matthew smiled

* * *

"Artie!" Cried the American banging on the door. "Ya there?"

Stomping was heard and the door slammed open. "I've told you to bloody stop banging on my door before! This is the fourth door I've replaced!" He screamed at the American.

"Good, ya are home."

The British Empire sighed and folded his arms. "Yes, indeed I am. Now, what do you want, git?"

Alfred grinned.

* * *

"Happy Father's Day!"


End file.
